Spotlight
by ShelbyPLavender
Summary: "Why the hell did you do that?" "You were in my way." Willa grew up with two lacrosse fanatics as parents. So, it was no surprise when she turned out to be better than Jackson at the grueling sport. But when a nerdy asthmatic kid named Scott McCall takes her spotlight, well, he's got some questions to answer.


"C'mon baby girl, you got this! Woo! Look at my daughter _owning_ the field!" Elliot Finstock yelled, running down the sidelines to keep up with his daughter.

Willa snagged the ball out of the air and sprinted down the field, barely panting. She saw Jackson out of the corner of her eye free of the other team. She whistled to catch his attention before hurling it toward him. Not faltering for a second, Jackson caught it gracefully before letting the ball fly toward the net. The goalie barely had a chance to blink before the buzzer went off.

"Midget, Jackson," Coach Finstock yelled. "Come here, you two! You're like the son I never had, Jackson. You're my niece though Midget, so _you_ don't count."

"Thanks, Coach," Jackson said, before running off to join Danny.

"Your dad's looking for you, Midget," Coach told her, gesturing to the hyperactive adult bouncing around the bleachers. "I think he may be having a seizure."

"Thanks, Uncle Bobby," Willa laughed. "See you later tonight!"

The teenager jogged over to the bleachers and was immediately attacked by her father, who swung her around in a circle.

"You were a _beast_ out there, Willa!"

"An absolute beast," Camilla Finstock snorted, shaking the #1 foam finger slightly. "You were great, darling. Keep it up and you'll get your college scholarship in no time."

"Thanks, guys. I'm gonna go get changed, but don't worry, Jackson said he'll drive me home later."

"Later?" Camilla frowned. "Why not come home now?"

Willa sighed, before responding. "Danny's throwing a party, remember? I told you guys like three times this morning. Everyone on the Lacrosse team is invited."

"Okay, darling. Just be safe."

"Always," Willa replied, hugging them tightly before running to the girl's changing room.

Her sweat clung to her body, making her peel them off. Willa opened her lockers and threw on a random shirt and some jeggings. She quickly tied the laces on her Converse and then waited outside the boy's changing room for her two best friends Jackson and Danny.

It took a while for her and Jackson to become somewhat tolerable towards each other, but Willa willingly letting Jackson become captain made their friendship better. She was just happy that she got on the team and having a friend that was captain certainly made life easier.

Danny and her quickly become friends, which was probably another reason Jackson didn't like her at first. They both liked guys and they were both each other's wingman.

The door swung open and she expected to see her jackass of a best friend, instead she saw a boy with a buzzcut and delicious looking moles. Raising an eyebrow, she whistled, scaring the living crap out of him.

"Hey, Stiles. Are Jackson and Danny almost done?"

"Um, well," Stiles stuttered. "They're changing—not _together_ , but, uh, yeah. Yeah, they're almost done."

"Cool," Willa said, smiling at his awkward stutter. "Your buddy Scott left a few minutes ago."

"Thanks, uh, Willa," he tripped over air, before rubbing his neck sheepishly and quickly turning the corner, both cheeks pink from embarrassment.

Chuckling, the teenage girl again waited for her two friends to come out. Five minutes later, they came out smelling strongly of Axe shampoo. Willa barely resisted the urge to run her fingers through their hair.

"What took you two so long?" she moaned, raising her hand up so Danny could heave her back up.

The gay teenager grasped onto her hand and practically made her fly upwards. In response, she let one of her manicured nails grasp onto a stray lock of hair and pulled, making him gasp in pain.

"You two are children," Jackson snorted.

"But _daddy_ , I'm two!" Willa cried, making a few Lacrosse players walking by stare at her and Jackson in confusion.

"She rounded. She's one and a half."

" _Two!_ "

"Why are you my friends?" Jackson groaned, pushing both teenagers down the hallway of the school.

"Friends or kids? You can't have both."

They walked outside and headed toward Jackson's Porsche. Danny gave Willa the middle finger when she took the passenger seat.

"Where am I gonna sit?" he asked, eyebrows scrunched slightly.

Willa gave a sly grin. "You can always sit in my lap, Danny."

Grimacing, he responded, "I'd rather be straight."

"Take that back right now Danny!" Willa yelled.

Just to shut the two up, Jackson backed up, making Danny let out a scared yelp. Then, the rich teenager proceeded to drive out of the parking lot, leaving his other best friend behind.

"We're great friends," Willa snorted.

"Only the best."


End file.
